


Indiana Jones and the Atlantis Mystery

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Gen, Grandfather & Granddaughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: After several years of his retirement, Indy's greatest adventure emerges at the height of his days as a more experienced adventurer. Even with fatigue and age, he accepts the journey having as a faithful squire and ally the fearless and rebellious Dinah Jones.
Relationships: Henry "Indiana" Jones & Original Character(s), Henry "Indiana" Jones/Marion Ravenwood, Mutt Williams/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since Indiana had walked carefully through the narrow, uneven paths that formed in that cave. In addition to not knowing where he was going, he could barely see what was around him. The candle in his lantern was lowered until it was just a little bit at that moment, which warned and hurried Indy even more. He had to return outside soon, or else he would have to go hungry and thirsty and count on the luck of being rescued, if necessary.

Putting these concerns aside, he then hurried as far as he could, maintaining the same care and attention. Attention that made him find part of what he was looking for. The pictures on the walls were very curious, representing scenes from the daily life of Ancient Greece, until one of them differed. You could see the large, prominent humanoid figure, directing its busy hands to smaller humanoid figures. Indy came closer, seeing every detail much more precisely, he was close to finding what he was looking for.

He continued to follow the drawings for a while longer, until he caught his eye on the print he had studied for so long, impressed by how it was practically the same as in books, that drawing had certainly survived a lot.

Indiana continued to follow the trail, finding a path much narrower than he imagined, comically, he had to shrink a little bit in his belly and hold his breath to fit there. The space was reduced until only his right arm fit there. He stretched it out through the crack and the tips of his fingers touched something peculiar. It was no longer a rock or stone, it had the texture of a dusty ceramic. The old Ode to Hercules vase was there, or at least part of it.

Many years of adventure have taught Indiana to be a more cautious archaeologist. In addition to his faithful pistol and whip, he now also carried a shovel and pickaxe, looking like the tools of a gardener, or a more academic and cautious professional companion than him would use. Anyway, he started to dig the space as he could, still half pressed against the cave wall. He got an opening wide enough for him to pull the vase intact. Only then did he leave that tight space, enjoying the extra air he had again.

When he stepped away from the crack, he found that he had the precious vase in hand. He blew the dust that covered it and examined every detail, it was the Ode to Hercules itself, which made Indy very happy, smiling like a fool alone, in that inhospitable and dusty place.

With nothing else to do in the cave, Indiana put the precious artifact in his bag and tried to get out of there as quickly as he could. The problem is that now he was completely blind, the light from his lamp had gone out for good, forcing the archaeologist to turn around as he could.

With a few staggering steps, he walked on, until a misstep alerted him that he had made the wrong decision. A booming, low-pitched sound came from the back of the cave, as if the stones were moving and turning, unable to control what was about to happen. Next to him, Indiana felt warm air coming right under his feet. The noise increased and he then understood that the place was falling apart. From then on he tried to run out as quickly as possible, without thinking if it was due to a curse or a simple avalanche or surprisingly punctual earthquake.

In his run he ended up getting stuck in more narrow crevices, which made him waste time, when he had to get out of those holes and start the whole trail again. The floor looked more and more unstable and there was nothing in Indiana to see at least a trickle of light anywhere. He was sure that at that time of day, the sun should be hot and scorching outside, as it should be. It was then that he had to stop and catch his breath. He looked around in astonishment, making complete turns on the axis where he was, hope finally appeared as a light at the end of the tunnel.

A small crack of light indicated the way out, the same passage he had entered. The problem is that the stones were already beginning to cover the way there. Indiana went faster, ignoring fatigue and jumping under the piles that formed, feeling fatigue with every breath he took. His hat almost fell behind when he snuck down another narrow stretch, but he held it more firmly over his head. Finally, his eyes were troubled by a greater incidence of light and then, he was out of the cave. That whole monument of nature continued to collapse on its own, and that noise equaling great thunder, hastened Indiana to flee to a safer place.

Calling a taxi with a kind and understanding driver, he returned to the hotel where he was staying. Indiana asked the man to wait and, looking for a change in his room, gave the taxi driver what he owed him. His day's adventure was over there.


	2. Chapter 3

"Oh no grandpa, this can't be true!" complained a little girl, refusing to sleep and also to believe her grandfather's story.

"Everything is true, yes, Dinah, don't you believe me? Ask your father, or your grandmother, or your mother, they have all seen me do all these things" Indiana assured hia granddaughter.

"No, it can't be, you would have to be a super hero to do all of that, and neither do they exist" Dinah argued.

"Because real heroes do what they can as they can, it was just what I did" the grandfather continued insisting.

"All right, then, I believe just to make you happy" conceded the little girl, to her grandfather's indignation.

"Dinah, that's not how you talk to your grandfather, what kind of education is that, girl? It was your father who taught you to torment me, wasn't it?" teased Indiana.

"Tor ... Torm .... what is it?" she was curious about the unknown word.

"You don't even know what is torment ..." Indy gave in and laughed "okay, the other day I'll explain, but now try to sleep, please."

"Okay, grandpa" Dinah accepted the conditions.

Indiana adjusted her blanket and kissed her forehead, turned off the lamp and before he left the room for good, about to reach the door handle, looked back, for Dinah had called him again.

"Grandpa?" she said.

"You said you would sleep, sweetie" pointed out the grandfather.

"And I will, I just wanted to say that, I love your stories, even without being able to believe them" she insisted on saying.

"I think it's good enough for me" Indiana considered it a partial victory and let her rest.

Dinah had a lot from her father and, of course, had some of her mother's characteristics. After Indy and Marion got married, things started to get in place for them, which also benefited Mutt. The boy had left the shameful name a long time ago, and hated it when they called him that, he was now Harry Jones, professor of literature at Marshall University, the same place he had studied (His father kept an eye on him there, while working as vice-rector). His taste for adventure led him to discover more fantastic stories (of which he also had his doubts, like Dinah), and ended up becoming fond of literature.

In the same place, he met Carmem Souza, a Brazilian woman who had obtained a scholarship in Marshall. She thought he was a bit arrogant, shy and clueless about when to stop flirting, but knowing him more deeply, she saw that he had a kind heart in bad boy armor. Mutt, or rather, Harry changed a lot after they started dating.

It was from this union that little Dinah, granddaughter of Marion and Indy, had come up with a lot of them too. She had a taste for adventure and a very sharp tongue, which didn't spare even her grandfather, no matter how much she had a great affection for him.

Time passed and little Dinah became an impetuous young woman, finishing her studies at school and starting her studies precisely at Marshall University. The place appeared to have become a second home for the Jones family generations.

After a lot of thinking, and trying to decide which course would be ideal for her, Dinah ended up opting for biology. This was due to good memories she had of a visit to Brazil in her childhood, when her mother showed her the beauty of her homeland in the state of Minas Gerais.

Dinah had started her first semester very well, was applied and studious, brilliant like all the other Jones who passed through Marshall, but soon her sharp tongue got her in trouble.

That morning at work, Indy was busy with his less, if not his non-favorite, occupation, reading documents and reports, authorizing seminars, and taking care of college in general.

Suddenly, to his delight, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Jones, standing up in anticipation of his visit.

"Sorry to interrupt your precious work, grandpa" Dinah slipped into the room, looking cautious, sneaky like a cat about to steal food.

"By the way you got it done again, what is it this time?" Indy sighed, already tired of those situations.

"Who said I can't come here just to say hi to my beautiful grandpa?" She took the opportunity to approach and kiss his cheek affectionately.

"Nothing to try to buy me, I bet all the cards that you have a suspension back there" deduced the grandfather, not buying all that charm, noticing the paper she hid behind her back" what did you do this time?"

"Nothing, I swear, I just fought Mrs. Waters again" Dinah was sincere in justifying herself" she cuts off my comments, since I have seen what she is talking about in flesh and blood, she was annoyed because I knew more than she did."

"And she is as impetuous as you, it was natural to create a fight" Indy understood the situation, also having his own rebellious phase.

"It wasn't a fight itself," Dinah reiterated, "she doesn't like me very much."

"You know you should never question a teacher, even when we know they are wrong" Indy advised her "but in a neutral environment and with the right arguments, who knows? But don't take too much risk, it's not always worth it."

"All right, Grandpa, I understand" the young woman smiled.

Despite the very low severity, she knew that she should honor Indiana's goodwill and not take advantage of the fact that he is the vice-chancellor. Once again, the door to Prof. Jones was beaten that morning and it was just someone else from his family.

"Dinah, what are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be in class?" her father asked.

"It's not a big deal, Harry, she's just paying me a little visit " Indiana was quicker, defending his granddaughter, who smiled gratefully at him "and you too, by the way."

"Well, it seems that today is the day of visits to Indiana Jones by the way" Harry smirked "some people came to look for a Henry Jones, but it's certainly not me."

"Can't you advance the subject?" The father stood up, curious about that subject.

"No, they didn't tell me anything, but they want to speak to you directly," Harry explained.

"Well, let's not keep these gentlemen waiting" Indy decided.

He went to see what it was all about, while Dinah and Harry stayed in the office. She smiled a disguised smile to her father, while keeping the hanging sheet still hidden behind her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Indiana had a vague idea of what it could mean, he had been through it several times in his life, and generally, it was a sign that preceded a great adventure. But this time, he was not so willing to live it again. Indy loved to travel around the world, saving helpless artifacts, and breaking punching and kicking some bad guys that deserved it around, but something else also weighed on his conscience. His physical ability was no longer the same, despite the longing for the action, he had the common sense (and Marion's scolding to keep him in line) to understand that his great glory days were behind him and now it was better just rest and remember with joy what he had already lived.

When Dr. Jones faced the men, he was sure that his plans would have to change. Those men had a great insistent face, so he couldn't refuse them, whatever it was.

"Good morning, gentlemen, I am Dr. Jones, vice president of Marshall University, how can I help you?" He tried to be as much a gentleman as possible, before they said anything.

"You are known as Indiana Jones, aren't you?" One of the group of four spoke, clearly the leader of that mission.

"Yes, it's me, I believe, though, that you guys mistook me for my son" Indy managed to make a joke.

"Okay, sir, that was a small mistake that we won't make again" the man corrected himself "my name is Gerald Hays, and I represent Glassbroken Company, Mr. Glassbroken."

"I never heard of it," Indiana replied.

"Well, Mr. Glassbroken has been supporting archaeological expeditions for a long time and our last team found very concrete and almost indisputable clues that they found traces of Atlantis" continued Gerald.

"Atlantis?" certainly the word had caught the attention of the old archaeologist, but deep down, part of him, a small part, still had doubts about it "this is just a story that Plato invented and passed on, it's strongly grounded in Greek mythology and we know that myths aren't always true."

"Um, how curious, you say not always as if there was an exception" pondered Hays -"we heard of the endeavors of yours, having encountered some fantastic things throughout your career, so we think you wouldn't hesitate to believe in these tests as well."

"Believe me sir, sometimes it takes a little skepticism" Indy reaffirmed, being a little tougher "but there is a lot that you're not telling me, why exactly did you come looking for me? If you had explorers on the right track ... something happened to them, didn't it?"

"Exactly," said Hays, "we lost contact with them three months ago, they didn't send any more letters or reports, and we sent the local police to investigate, but you must be familiar with the bureaucracy."

"I know" replied Dr. Jones, attentive to the story "now you want me to go look for them? It would be a pleasure, but number 1, I'm not a rescue person, I'm not an expert in this, much less an investigator and number 2, I am too old for that."

"You really are very smart, but our proposal is a little different from what you deduced" another of the executives said "we want you to lead the expedition, your experience would be indispensable in this search."

"And you can still find Atlantis!" resumed Hays, emphasizing the last word on purpose "come on, Dr. Jones, accept, it's an irrefutable proposal."

"We don't even talk about wages" pointed out the other man who hadn't said anything yet.

"Do you really think that money would buy me?" the comment offended Indiana "I'm right here, I know that the dean's salary is not a huge amount of money, but I get along with it. I was inclined to accept your offer because of the lost people and if the rest of your team were better than me at this investigative thing, but now you really made me lose my temper."

"I'm sorry about Mr. Tyler, Dr. Jones, he doesn't know what he says" Hays used all his diplomatic skills to correct the damage his colleague had done "again, I want to reiterate that we came here trusting your kindness and experience to help us with expedition, as you said, we will give you the necessary assistance you need."

"Okay, I know you won't leave me alone until I accept, so you have my word that I will, I just hope I can find these people" Indiana gave in, seeing that it would be better to help than to deny the help they were looking for in him.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation, Dr. Jones" Hays shook his hand, pleased to have achieved his goal.

Indy watched them leave in a row, wondering where he had put himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Indiana returned to his office quickly. In addition to having more papers to read and decide what to do about what was written on it, he would still have to think about what this unusual trip had in store for him.

Upon arriving at his private workplace at the university, he ran into Harry and Dinah, eager for answers.

"How was it there, Dad? What did they want?" Harry was the first to speak.

"You know very well as I do that what these gentlemen approached with me is not something to comment on here, the walls have ears" Indy said discreetly, even looking sideways sneakily, making sure he had at least the minimum of security to bring it up "I promise to tell you later, at dinner, at home."

"We'll be there, Grandpa" Dinah promised.

So later on, all the Joneses at Bedford gathered at Indiana and Marion's house, curious to hear what had happened. Meanwhile, Carmen was telling a funny story about work, about how one of her colleagues forgot to take care of herself and her face was swollen because of a plant that gave her allergies.

Marion and her daughter-in-law laughed together, and Indy didn't let the moment go unnoticed, looked at them both with gratitude, and hoped to return safely to see them again, from this adventure that he couldn't deny. In contrast, Harry and Dinah were still staring at him, looking for answers.

"Okay, guys, it's great to be all here together, but there is something very serious that I need to tell, and I preferred to tell everyone at once" Indiana spoke louder, drawing everyone's attention.

"I know what this looks like" Marion commented, with a little distress, but knowing that she would never stop her husband from venturing out there.

"Yes, my dear, as Harry insisted on telling me today, important men from a corporation came to ask for my help, which will be well paid, according to them, to look for a lost group of people who were looking for Atlantis" he said, expecting an overreaction from the family, which certainly came.

"Atlantis? The greatest mystery of archeology? Indy, it seems very dangerous, but if anyone can find it, it's you" Marion admited it.

"I thank you for your support and understanding, but I'm not going alone, there is a team that goes with me, specialists in areas that aren't my forte" Indiana explained a little more.

"Okay, it's great that you aren't going alone, but you will need a reliable partner to accompany you" Dinah pointed out.

"Why exactly are you saying that, young lady?" Her mother said, suspicious.

"Because in Grandpa's stories he always had someone accompanying him and, when he was alone, most of the time, everything went wrong" pointed out the young woman "and even with someone he apparently trusted, he was betrayed."

"You will never forget Dr. Schneider, will you?" the grandfather countered.

"No!" the answer came from all the other members of the family, which made Indy startle.

"Okay" he replied, a little scared.

"I'm glad my great-grandfather was there to help you!" Dinah continued.

"No, I did more than my father, may God rest his soul!" Indy countered, somewhat indignant.

"Okay, Dinah, I know that speech, it's obvious you want to go along" her father guessed everything.

"Of course I want to go, and it's all your fault!" She stood up and looked at the rest of the family.

"How so, our fault? You are exaggerating ..." her mother pointed out, but knowing that that was already a lost argument with her daughter.

"I grew up listening to the stories of the great Indiana Jones, it's time for me to do something great too, it's in my blood, and I want to, I need to go" she said with all her strength, firmly, so that nobody could contradict her "out there."

"She has an excellent argument" Harry and Indiana spoke at the same time, which made the two laugh together.

"You can't be serious, Harry! She's only 18, in the middle of college, and she wants to go to God knows where!" Carmen was elated, as any protective mother would be.

"I'm serious because that's exactly how I felt at her age, it's super understandable" Harry replied, much calmer than his wife.

"Look Carmem, of all Indy's trips, this one seems to be the safest, seriously" As much as Marion was reluctant at first, her own sense of adventure and boldness understood her granddaughter "they won't be completely alone, they will have everyone the resources of the corporation plus a special team, Dinah can learn a lot from this trip."

"Please let me go, I'm already grown up, I know how to take care of myself and I'll be with Grandpa all the time" Dinah left her strong and fearless pose to beg a little "you trust him, don't you?"

"Um ..." Marion said on purpose, in doubt.

"Hey!" Her husband protested indignantly.

"Joking, we do trust you" she corrected "for me, I let you go, and apparently Harry too."

"If you take care to do only the necessary and don't do anything stupid" Dinah's father recommended.

"You better go and stop your grandfather from doing nonsense" completed Carmem, which gave Indy another indignant look.

"I am impressed that you consider me so much" complained the archaeologist.

"We love and trust you two" Marion made it clear "take care, have fun, and bring home a fantastic story of how you found Atlantis and their missing people."

"You can leave it to us, Grandma." Dinah smiled, finally getting her permission.

"Your ask is an order, my love" Indiana confirmed to his wife.

Thus, some of the Joneses would embark on a new adventure, while the others would look forward to them.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was quite sunny in Bedford, as a promise of the adventure Dinah and Indiana were about to embark on. While they were excited, they left Marion, Carmen and Harry worried and apprehensive, but understanding.

"Be careful, both of you, you better come back in one piece!" demanded Marion.

"I'm no longer crazy to disobey your orders" Indy joked with his wife, then became more serious "don't worry, I know my limits well, and I'm not going to put Dinah at risk at all."

"I know you won't" Mrs. Jones trusted him.

"Obey your grandfather and keep him out of trouble, and don't disobey the team's orders, if only for a very necessary reason," Carmen advised her daughter.

"Have fun and be careful," Harry reiterated, being more understanding.

The family exchanged more hugs before grandfather and granddaughter boarded the plane.

"We love you!" Indy told the three.

"Me too, bye guys!" Dinah waved, from a distance.

Thus, the two Joneses on the road took their place on the plane and headed for the island of Azores. It was really lucky and coincidental that Dinah had a Brazilian mother. Both she and Indy learned a lot of Portuguese because of it, and it was precisely that language that was spoken in the Azores.

After settling in, leaving their things at the hotel, they went to meet Hays, who was waiting for them at the port in Ponta Delgada, right in front of an incredible ship. It was not a vacation or transatlantic cruise, it was a ship equipped for exploration, soon it was seen that this was its function and it was well equipped for that.

"Welcome to the Azores" Gerald greeted them, shaking their hands "and I see that you also have company, Dr. Jones."

"Nothing like a trusted helper, Mr. Hays" Indy replied, already somewhat suspicious of the executive, he hadn't had a good experience with guys like him in the past.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Jones" said Hays directly to Dinah, who was surprised that the man knew her name "we are well informed about your family, but let's get going, we have no time to lose."

They climbed the stairs and finally boarded, taking a closer look at the ship's resources that would take them to explore where supposedly ancient Atlantis was. Its name was S.S. Maria da Glória, in homage to one of the ancient queens of Portugal. Hays then left them with the main team and disembarked, leaving them with the dangers of the adventure.

The ship's captain soon came to do the honors. She was a short woman, over thirty, with a tired expression, but very determined.

"Welcome on board Maria da Glória, I'm Captain James" she introduced herself "I am responsible for navigation."

Soon she was joined by two more figures, a man and another woman, that was the complete crew, counting on the two Jones who had just joined them.

"This is Lieutenant Longman, responsible for the rescue and Helga Brooks, our diver, responsible for underwater activities" the captain described them.

"Do you have a submarine ?!" Dinah couldn't help herself.

"Of course they have, Dinah, remember, we are looking for Atlantis" her grandfather said in a good mood.

After the introductions, the captain continued her course, Helga was busy with the submarine, monitoring it, while the Jones went to talk to the lieutenant, to have more information about the rescue and who had disappeared.

-What's your search status, Lieutenant?" Indy tried to find out.

"Well, the last report we had exactly three months ago, from mission leader Carrie Diple," said Longman, "there was no sign of a problem with the transmission or between them. We have a strict code of conduct on the honesty of the reports, if there were any problems, the leader would inform us."

"What if for some reason, she couldn't report what was really going on?" deduced Dinah.

"Very good, sweetie, I liked the wit, it was just what I was thinking" Indiana completed "they may have been lost suddenly, with everything going well until they disappeared, but they may also have been coerced."

"But by whom? Where they went there is no trace of inhabitants, nor any other form of intelligent life" the lieutenant sought explanations.

"Believe me, Mr. Longman, I've seen everything to believe that many things are possible" Indiana stated.

"But do you still doubt the existence of Atlantis?" it was a question, but Dinah was trying to say that.

"As I said, I saw the incredible things before I believed them" replied the grandfather "we will find Atlantis first and then talk if it's real or not."

"I think I think like you, Dr. Jones," said Longman.

Suddenly, an unexpected shakeup interrupted the conversation, which put them on alert.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Dinah, startled.

"It could be that we hit something," Longman deduced.

A general warning was heard by the entire ship, reaching the entire crew.

"This is the captain, we will have to go through a storm soon" She sounded professional, but was distressed.

Dinah gulped, hoping it wasn't serious.


	6. Chapter 6

Out of curiosity and concern, the Joneses on board plus Lieutenant Longman went up on deck, looking for an explanation for what was going on.

"You'd better go down, things are going to get complicated now," Captain James declared, meaning it.

"Why exactly?" Indiana demanded more direct answers.

"An unexpected storm has formed, we aren't exactly equipped for this" explained the captain "listen, wait down there, I will do my best to get through it, if something worse happens, be prepared to evacuate."

It seemed to Dinah that the captain was being pessimistic on purpose. The girl ended up with a fright shortly thereafter, another strange tremor shook the ship. Looking up with her grandfather, she saw the sky closing, the clear weather falling behind, and more and more black clouds covered everything. A lightning bolt landed near the ship, and Dinah, though reluctant, thought it best to obey the captain, returning to the bottom of the ship.

"What are we going to do now, grandpa?" she looked for answers in Indiana.

"Wait for the rain to pass and hope that the best happens" he said "come on Dinah, this is nothing."

"But the captain seemed quite frightened," argued the young woman.

"This was to convince us to stay here and keep us safe" explained the grandfather "believe me, the adventure is just beginning."

They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, the ship continued to sway unevenly, the waves stirred it to and fro, sometimes it made it bend too much, sliding objects and even the crewmen from side to side. It was then that the situation really got worse. The vessel hit rocks that the captain could barely see, and that was when the order came over the radio.

"Abandon the ship, go to the lifeboats and maybe with luck, we will meet in Azores" said Hannah.

Dinah looked at her grandfather with wide eyes, startled by the situation.

"Hey, don't lose your calm, it will be essential now" he looked directly at his granddaughter, trying to keep her balanced "do you remember your camping days? It's almost the same thing."

Longman and Brooks hurried to obey the captain, Indy and Dinah did the same. They divided the boats two by two and in the rain, they sailed almost blindly, facing the extensive rough sea in a small boat. By different routes, the Joneses and the other two crew members reached the coast of the Azores, but there was no sign of the captain.

"And now grandpa? I hope everyone is all right,” Dinah said, after being on dry land.

"Me two sweetie, but something tells me that they know how to take care of themselves" Indy said "I think it's up to us to continue the mission."

"Okay, so do I," Dinah agreed, trying to find courage.

In the port city where they ended up, they got on well with what they had. A few bucks bought them a snack that helped to appease their hunger, then Indy found it better to equip themselves with diving instruments.

"What's the plan now?" asked Dinah.

"Find someone who knows about the Hays team or Glassbroken around here and follow the clue" the grandfather told his ideas, and taking a walk together, they started to put them into action.

There was a kind of pension that stood out in the wharf area, Indiana thought it would be the perfect place to start looking, since people of all kinds passed by. The receptionist at the counter watched the two strangers approaching.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Azores, what can I do for you?" he asked, as a good and helpful worker.

"Thank you, for a start, we need a place to stay" Dr. Jones requested "and one more thing, if you can help us."

"First, I need your names" demanded the employee.

"Dr. and Miss. Jones, that's all you need to know" Indy thought it best to keep a low profile.

"Okay, what do you say, doctor, what do you want to know?" the employee thought it best not to argue, since his client was smelling of a dangerous fugitive.

"Have you heard of the Glassbroken Company, or Gerald Hays?" asked the archaeologist.

"Uh, to be honest, I never heard of it" I could see that the receptionist wasn't lying.

"Yes, but someone named James, or Longman registered here?" Dinah had another idea.

!I'll check, miss" the employee was willing to help.

Indy smiled with pride that his granddaughter had a better idea that would lead them to the answer. Eventually, the employee confirmed that there was no one with those surnames there.

"What do we do now?" Dinah wanted more instructions this time, feeling lost.

"Let's try to find the captain or the lieutenant, they may have settled somewhere else, or they might have arrived at a hospital, and if we find any of them, I hope they talk more about the mission, if they are well enough to speak with us, they can give us the instructions we need" the grandfather took the next steps for their journey.

They managed to get to hospital and ask if there was a Longman or a James there. They confirmed that a Miss James, with the physical characteristics that the Joneses described was being attended to there. So they were allowed to visit the captain, luckily it was herself. She had part of her head bandaged, a broken arm and both legs immobilized. She made an expression that showed that she recognized the Joneses.

"I'm sorry, Captain" Dinah was moved to see her that way.

"Don't be sorry, Miss. Jones, at least, we all escaped" said James, trying not to try too hard "now, this mission has to end with you.!

"We know that, we're here to see what you can help us with," Indy reiterated.

The captain, as she could speak, gave them the information they needed. Some of them matched what Lieutenant Longman had already told Indiana, the rest of them talked about the path the Joneses should take. There was an island on the Ponta Delgada route, a place called Rashidan, where the team had disappeared. There they should find the explorers, and if it were really there, Atlantis itself.

The Jones said goodbye to the captain, wishing her well and promising that they would finish this mission on her behalf, bringing the answers she needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Arranging a makeshift ride from a boatman, Indy and Dinah managed to get to Rashidan. The place looked precarious, it had only a few simple houses, a kind of small village by the sea. Other than that, there was no other sign of civilization. At least, before the forest became more dense, you could see a trail that indicated the entrance to the forest. Taking a deep breath, Dinah followed her grandfather, who couldn't contain a wide-open smile on his face.

"You missed all that, didn't you?" She speculated.

"Of course, and you, despite a certain fear, are eager to see what awaits us inside" he patted her shoulder affectionately "I know you."

"Yeah, I admit it, yes" she rolled her eyes "but let's get going, Grandpa, I think we're wasting time."

"True, they're not artifacts that are waiting for us this time" he swallowed, more seriously, continuing the walk, knowing that people were counting on them.

At the beginning of exploring the forest it was all very easy, just follow the trail, until it ended and Indy's years of experience led him to just continue in a straight line, following other signs of direction and cardinal points. Eventually, something huge got in their way, a huge cave.

"Yeah, I don't think there's much way out ..." commented Dinah, having her doubts.

"No, from what James said, we are on the right track, do you remember that she mentioned a cave, with a blue mark on the side" Indy countered, pointing to the blue mark, a streak that looks like it was made with paint a long time ago, since it was peeling, but still retained a dark indigo hue.

"Yeah, you're right, but is there no other cave out there that might be the cave we're looking for?" Dinah asked again.

"We will only know if this is the right cave if we check in person" Indy prompted her to enter.

Dinah saw her grandfather's defiant tone and hurried inside. Obviously, the place was very dark and she helped her grandfather to light improvised torches. Every step taken by the two Joneses was full of care, he was used to traps and she knew them well from her grandfather's stories. Suddenly, Dinah heard a strange noise, a low, high-pitched sound that irritated her ears.

"What was that? " she wanted to know, so she could be more calm.

"The inhabitants of the cave" Indiana replied in a sinister tone.

"I don't believe in ghosts or anything like that, Grandpa" she replied a little irritated.

"No, I'm serious, this can only be ..." he raised the torch and his answer came in the form of a large and thick black cloud, formed by thousands of bats.

The two ducked, trying to dodge the animals. It had only been a small fright and they continued on their way, until they found no trace of anything, much less people, except a lake at the end of the cave.

"Water ..." reflected Indy "this may indicate that someone is here or maybe not."

"But there's no one here," said Dinah.

"Apparently not, but you have to pay attention to the details," said the grandfather.

Understanding the message, she started to observe the surroundings and really, there was a small sign that human beings had passed by recently. Closer to the lake, there were kindling that once formed a fire. Dinah got there faster than her grandfather, a while later he reached her, but before he paid attention to the sticks, something at the bottom of the lake caught his eye.

It was a twisted metal structure, something that looked like part of a car, an airplane, or another form of transportation. Instinctively, Indy thought about putting his hand in the water directly and picking up the object, but he saw it was a dangerous move, he didn't know what other traps they might have in that lake.

"Dinah, look at that!" He pointed to his granddaughter, who tried to understand what her grandfather had found.

"It doesn't seem valuable to me, it could be anything ..." she assessed quickly.

"My instinct says it is worth investigating more carefully," he insisted.

"But we can't get this thing, how are we going to do that?" Dinah countered.

"It's better not to touch anything" a third person appeared, as a warning.


	8. Chapter 8

Both Indiana and Dinah didn't recognize whose voice it was, but even so, they thought it best not to react. They turned slowly towards the stranger, hands raised. Even now, looking at the person who threatened them, they couldn't tell who it was.

"Indiana Jones?" Murmured the strange menace.

"Yes?" answered both the grandfather and the granddaughter.

"Wait, I thought there was only one Indiana Jones," said the stranger, confused.

"I think the Indiana Jones you know is me" Indy replied cautiously "don't worry, we're here to help, by chance, you know about the expedition to find Atlantis ..."

"I know, and I have already completed this expedition, at least as far as I could go" she said "I am Carrie Diple, I was with Ken and Carl, but they got lost ... I mean ... I saw them die in front of me..."

"You mean you found Atlantis for real? And the place is cursed?" Asked Dinah, curious.

"I did, and you found the entrance to the lost kingdom, right there on the lake" Carrie pointed with disdain.

" Did you get in there?" Indy's eyes shone with fascination.

"I just looked at the entrance, it was full of old traps, which Ken and Carl met their end of," Carrie said with regret.

"Ah I'm sorry" Indiana contained his excitement.

"But what about the artifact you can see from here on the surface?" Dinah remembered.

"What artifact?" Carrie didn't understand.

"We saw a sign from up here, right at the bottom of the lake," Indiana explained.

Carrie was curious, not quite understanding what they were referring to, so she took a few more steps forward, but then stepped back, remembering the plight and how she lost her fellow explorers.

"We will only be sure of what it is if we go down there" reaffirmed the archaeologist.

"No, wait grandpa, you heard her, the other explorers died down there, I don't want the same thing to happen to you" Dinah warned him.

"Okay, wait a minute now" he asked his granddaughter and turned to Carrie "did you see exactly what killed them?"

"I ... I don't know, they were stabbed, with a kind of ... electric spear?" She speculated.

"Electric spear? So to you, did it look like they got a shock?" Deduced Dinah.

"Yes, that was it" confirmed the explorer.

"It could just be eels or jellyfish," Indy replied, with a certain stubbornness in his voice.

"Grandpa, none of us are going down there, it's too risky," Dinah tried again.

"I know, I know, okay, and if we tried ..." he tried to come up with an idea, an effective plan that would get him out of there with the minimum of security and the artifact.

Without waiting for Dinah and Carrie's opinions, Indiana began to work alone. He looked around, trying to find anything that could push the thing to the surface. He looked at his own whip and didn't think the instrument was ideal for what he had in mind, but it's what he had left. He approached the lake as far as he could, hurling his whip like a fishing rod. It involved something heavy, Indy looked at the bottom of the lake and realized that miraculously his plan had worked. The leather band wrapped a kind of plaque with ancient writings.

"It worked!" Indy celebrated, looking back at the two.

His little moment of distraction cost more than he expected, he felt a much greater force pull him down, but nothing would make him let go of his precious whip. Faced with that provocation, the calm waters of the lake have so far churned, making Dinah, her grandfather and the explorer they found preparing for the worst.


	9. Chapter 9

A tremor reverberated throughout the cave and the only thing Indiana thought was that this was the perfect time to get out of there. But he wouldn't leave without the freaking artifact, or his precious whip that was attached to the artifact.

"Dinah, help me here!" He asked, his granddaughter pulled him with all the strength she had and, miraculously, Indy managed to recover his whip and the mysterious artifact at the same time.

Carrie started running in the direction her supposed rescuers came from, the Joneses followed, trying to be quick. However, the more they ran, the more they felt the place was flooding, the water of the small lake began to overflow in a supernatural way, until a wall of water interposed in front of the trio, it was as if someone manipulated the water, leaving it as in opening of the Red Sea.

The three of them looked for a way to get out of there, to escape the inevitable water barrier. There were openings on the sides of the cave walls, but these paths would only lead to more walls. However, it was the only escape they had. Entering the holes, the three saw how tight they were, and yet, the water got to where they were. It seemed like an unsolvable situation, until they heard a terrifying noise.

"Who dares to invade this sacred place?" a voice that seemed to come from beyond, with no sign of who owned it, reverberated everywhere.

"We are sorry, we are sorry!" Indiana was the first to react, however crazy he seemed, his experiences told him it was better to act that way.

"They're not worthy to pass through the gates of the great old Atlantis!" The voice said angrily, again.

"Atlantis? You mean we did it?" Dinah murmured, admired.

"What's left of it, girl, and yes, I can hear you, I am the guardian of this sacred place and you will not be able to leave here alive, since you have violated it" said the guardian.

"We were already leaving, oh big voice, we are no threat to you or your ruined city" Carrie tried.

"Are you not?" the guardian was even more angry "what does this man have in his hands? The key to Atlantis belongs to me!"

"Ah that?" Indy pretended not to understand "it's just that ... I thought it was something else, you know?"

"Don't lie, don't lie! Say your true intentions and maybe I'll let you out of here,” demanded the guardian.

The Joneses exchanged a look trying to decide what to do, seeing that her grandfather was reluctant or perhaps not having a lot of good ideas at the moment, being under pressure from an invisible guardian who controlled water, Dinah decided to take a step forward in the matter.

"My name is Indiana Souza Jones, daughter of Henry Jones III and Carmen Souza Jones, granddaughter of Henry Jones Jr, I came from Bedford, Connecticut, and I assure you that our intentions here are the noblest" she used a very solemn tone of voice , who convinced the entity to hear it more" we wanted to unravel its history and provide our services to all that its lost city represented a day for humanity."

"Oh, are you one more looking for the origins of Atlantis and how it sank? The answer lies in the key to Atlantis" replied the guardian "but it wouldn't be wise to share them with the world."

"I figured you wanted your key back," Indy muttered.

-"ll right, sir, I will not let you leave here with it, or see what is left of our country" replied the guardian, offended "there are mysteries that are best kept forever from the eyes and hearts of those who don't understand them. '

"I guarantee that we're not like that, all my life I fought for the respect for cultures and their artifacts, that they stayed away from the hands of people like the ones you described" Indiana said, explaining the situation.

"Something tells me you speak the truth" the guardian reverberated back "even so, you won't take anything you found here."

"No, it's not our intention, I mean, now that you have made everything clear about how things work here" Indiana said, but exchanging a look with his granddaughter.

Dinah had an idea and put it into practice as soon as possible. After all the tension that went on that mission, her bag had still survived, with coal and paper in it. While the grandfather was still talking to the invisible guardian, Dinah made a carbon copy of the artifact. Thus, they swore not to take the key to Atlantis from its original place, nor to enter the ruins of the old city.

Indiana gave his granddaughter a smart wink, then turned to the guardian again.

"We gave you the key back, acknowledging that it doesn't belong to us" Indy made it clear and then, the guardian made a point of finally appearing.

He was a humanoid figure, pale and translucent, almost like a ghost, with a blue spectrum around him. Everything indicated that he was tangible, but he took the plaque out of the old archaeologist's hands firmly.

"Go now," ordered the guardian, his face impassive.

Indiana and the girls nodded, turning back, the same way they had entered. The floor was still damp and the cave walls were wet, but no other floods followed or hindered them from leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a long walk to civilization in the Azores, the Joneses made a point of accompanying Carrie back, the explorer now had to deliver a report to Hays about everything that had happened.

"Just one piece of advice, miss" Indy told her "I think it's better not to tell about the guardian, it's too crazy to believe and I say from experience that telling will only cause more confusion."

"I know what you mean, Dr. Jones, I think Mr. Hays wouldn't get satisfied until he saw Atlantis with his own eyes" Carry realized.

"We wish you a good trip back" Dinah wished.

"I still can't go back, I need to find the team that came to pick me up" the explorer replied "I contacted Captain James, we will find the officers who got lost."

"Of course, I believe there is a chance to find them again" Indy said hopefully.

So they separated, each taking their own way.

"It's time to go home, Dinah" the grandfather said, already missing the rest of the family, understanding that the adventure was over.

"I think your recommendation to Carrie is for us too?" the young woman wanted to know.

"Yeah, I think everything we need and should know about Atlantis is in the copy you made" said Indy "let's hope this is enough for the other archaeologists."

"Let's see," said Dinah, thinking about what would really happen with the discovery they had made.

Back home, Indiana as the vice-chancellor of Bedford University, passed his only discovery of what remained of Atlantis to the competent hands of the historians and archaeologists at the museum that was linked to the college. After that, he and his granddaughter had a little rest at home.

"Was it all as you imagined it would be? Like in the stories?"s Harry asked his daughter, excited to hear from her about the adventures she had experienced with her grandfather.

"Ah I think so, in some things" pondered Dinah.

"What do you mean exactly?" Her grandmother asked this time.

"Grandpa didn't run away from any rolling stones, or cut a bridge over a river" Dinah said laughing "but we walked in a dark cave, we faced a storm ..."

"Don't forget the guardian" complained Indy "it was the highlight of the adventure."

"Oh yes, I was a little afraid, but I remembered your story of the knight guardian of the Holy Grail" Dinah replied.

"You were great at keeping calm and on top of that we left with a small prize" the grandfather added.

"But Grandpa you know, despite all the rush and everything, I think you haven't lost your shape" the young woman praised.

"Oh you're being kind, sweetie, I know that if I went through all this thirty years ago, I would be much more agile" Indy pointed out "besides, I already have many stories to tell, for literally a lifetime, it's time you tell your own stories."

Saying that, he left the whole family expecting. With a smile on his lips and an effort to stand, he removed the fedora hat from the table and placed it on the head of his granddaughter, who received the gift with great surprise.

"Grandpa...?" Dinah needed an explanation.

"I'm too old for that, it's time for you to live your own adventures" he recommended with a proud smile "keep maintaining the legacy of the Jones family!"

"You can leave it to me, I will" Dinah smiled in amazement, guaranteeing that this was what she would do.

She hugged her grandfather and kissed his cheek. A second later, she brought all the historical and mythological books she could into the room.

"What is all this for?" her mother wanted to know.

"Help me find my next destination!" Dinah excitedly asked for her grandfather's hat, which was now hers, was still on her head.

The family around her realized that she really was a Jones, it was in her blood to run and live after her own adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the story, it was a little simple and short, but I think in essence it was very faithful to the films, I hope you enjoyed it and see you next time!


End file.
